The conventional method of assembling a shrink fit rotor to the crankshaft is to heat the rotor and assemble it over the crankshaft. Various temporary or permanent fixtures have been required to hold the rotor in a position spaced from the motor housing until the rotor cools sufficiently to shrink fit onto the crankshaft. Without these various temporary or permanent fixtures the rotor will abrade the top of the motor housing when the rotor is rotated.
Many prior art compressor assemblies show motor bearing housings having a portion which extends into proximity to the rotor, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,208,667 to Bettcher; 2,288,357 to Comstock; 3,447,738 to Valbjorn; 3,765,801 to Ayling; 4,605,362 to Sturgeon; 4,676,075 to Shiibayashi; 4,762,471 to Asanuma; 4,768,936 to Etemad, and 4,840,545 to Moilanen. All of the foregoing require temporary or permanent fixtures to space the motor housing from the rotor during assembly.